Sneaking Around
by Mia Koji
Summary: When you are in love, but want no one to know...you sneak around with the one you love. What can I say? I am in a Ryo and Mia posting mood! A short fic I am working on. R/R...Ja'ne!


Sneaking around

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors. A new fic! Tell me what you all think!

__

Chapter one: Flirting and admitting!

_It was a cold winter day, and all the Ronins were inside. Mia was out at the store getting food for them, living with Kento she always needed to shop. Ryo had wanted to go with her, just in case the car stalled or something like that happened, but Mia wouldn't let him. After being told no he went to his room and played with his white tiger. " Cye, do you think something happened?" Kento asked. He was getting hungry and Mia had yet returned._

" The store is probably packed, nothing to worry about." Cye said as he went into the kitchen to clean it. All of the sudden the door opened and Mia came in. " Mia are you okay?" Cye asked.

" Hai! The snow blocked the front door." She answered, " but I couldn't carry all of those bags. Would you and the others bring them in?"

" Hai, you should go change!" Cye said, " on your way up ask Ryo to help us. When we are done we will shovel the walk way." Mia nodded and made her way up the stairs, she was shaking. She got to the door at the end of the hallway and knocked.

" Hai?" 

" Ryo, the guys need help bringing the bags in." Mia said as the door opened, she saw Ryo standing there in jeans and a sweatshirt. 

" Hai, you need to go change and sit by the fire." Ryo told her, Mia smiled and nodded before falling to the ground, " MIA! Are you okay?" 

" I can't feel my legs." She told him, Ryo gave her a smile and picked her up. He brought her to her room and laid her down. He went over to the dresser and took out sweat pants and shirt, " what are you doing?"

" I am going to change your pants." He told her, " you trust me right?" Mia hesitated before nodding, she felt her face go red when he took off her shoes and socks then undid her pants. " I am gonna pick you up so your shirt hangs down. Would that help?" Mia nodded her head as she watched him. She looked up at his face and saw it red. When he was finished he ordered her to hold her arms up.

" Ryo I can change my shirt." She said, he blushed and nodded. " You should help the guys." Ryo shook his head.

" I'll turn around, you need to get near the fire place. I am gonna carry you down." Mia nodded and waited for him to turn and changed shirts.

" Done, thank you…" She said looking down her face red.

" It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He told her, " I've seen you in a bikini not much different, though I never knew you had black."

" Shut up!" She cried covering her face with her hands. She could hear him laugh and then his arms went around her.

" Gomen, I am just playing with you. I would kill the others if they had to do the job." He felt stupid saying the last line. He was always protective of her; he hated it when guys tried to feel her at the mall. He normally got kicked out for fighting.

" Cause you wouldn't have gotten a show?" She asked him.

" No, cause they might stare at you." Ryo said he sat her on his lap, " do your legs still feel cold?" Mia nodded her head, " well then lets cheat." He reached into his pocket and got his orb out and put it against Mia skin. He closed his eyes and his symbol showered on his head. Mia watched as she noticed she was glowing, and heat ran through her body. 

" Ryo?" She asked when she saw his eyes open, " what did you do?"

" I warmed you up with the armor." He said giving her a smile, " are you warmer?" She nodded her head and smiled at him.

" I can feel my legs again too." She told him, " but you still need to help the others." Ryo nodded his head and picked her up. " I can walk." 

" I don't want you to go far, so I am gonna bring you down stairs." He placed her on the couch and turned the fireplace on. 

" NOW YOU COME!" Rowen shouted, " they woke me up to help and now you come down stairs!" The Ronin of Strata looked to kill. 

" Rowen it's after one!" Ryo informed him, " and Mia feel down, I was helping her." This got Rowen concern as he went over to Mia.

" Are you okay?" He asked, they were like brother and sister, the only other Ronin close to her besides him and Ryo was Cye.

" Yeah, Ryo used his armor to warm me up, I can feel my legs again, but he keeps babying me." Mia told him.

" I just brought you downstairs!" Ryo objected, " I didn't want you to fall down again." Mia rolled her eyes before Rowen threw a blanket at her. " ROWEN!"

" You need to be warm!" He ordered, some times she didn't know who was worse big brother Rowen or over protective Ryo that never gave a reason.

" Yes master!" She said, Cye then threw socks at her! " Ugh I am now covered!" She said slipping them on her feet, " anything else?"

" I am gonna make hot cocoa," Cye said he left the room with Rowen. The other two Ronins sat down while Ryo stood there for a moment. 

" How about we watch a movie?" He suggested the others nodded after five minutes of fighting they took out 'mall rats' and pit it into the VCR. HE went and sat down next to Mia. She rested her head in his lap and soon fell asleep. The guys started to tease and Ryo got mad and picked Mia up. He took her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her on the head; " get some sleep."

" Ryo?" Mia asked waking up, her eyes opened ever slightly." Why are we in my room?" She sat up slightly against the headboard.

" You fell asleep downstairs, and the guys…" Ryo told her, Mia smiled she knew they made fun of them. 

" You hate it when they do it don't you?" Mia asked him, " cause you feel that they would do something if you look at someone else."

" No." Ryo answered blushing he looked down at the ground, " I hate it cause I can't tell you how I feel. And if I do then they won't ever stop."

" How do you feel?"

" I love you…but I don't want them to ever know." He said with a smile, he sat down next to her on the bed, Mia moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too." 

AWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More coming soon to a web site near you!


End file.
